1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to installing a flat panel display device. It also relates to aligning a component or components along a preferred plane to provide an optimal viewing experience.
2. Description of Related Art
Until fairly recently, a consumer only had the choice of using a typical cathode-ray tube television or an analog big screen projection television for use as a display in a home entertainment or home theater system. The advent of the many digital displays, which include flat panel displays like plasma display devices (PDPs) and liquid crystal displays (LCDs), as well as digital projection technologies, like digital light processing (DLP™), now provide may options for the home user.
Normally, these new digital displays are much lighter and take up less space than their similarly sized analog predecessors. Accordingly, they can be installed in many different ways. For example, flat panel displays can be hung directly on a wall, while a DLP™ projector can be paired with a movie screen and be used like a slide projector or mounted from the ceiling. These installations ensure that the room where the home entertainment system is located is not cluttered with bulky equipment. On the other hand, these arrangements can be difficult to install and an a mistake by an unskilled installer or a do-it-yourselfer may result in a display that is slightly askew, i.e. not installed at a proper viewing angle.
Thus, there is a need for making the installation easier to ensure a proper installation of these digital displays. That way, the user who has invested considerable time and money in acquiring and/or setting up a home entertainment or home theater system does not get stuck with a “crooked” display. Alternatively, there is a demand for providing a way of compensating for any mistakes in installing a digital display, so that the home entertainment system user may still enjoy a high-end multimedia experience.